


Picnics and Confessions

by ffwriter2018



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Kelly asks Alex to go to lunch. Their friendship will change.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Picnics and Confessions

Kelly had been in National City for a few months. During those few months her and Alex’s friendship grew a lot. Kelly’s friendship with all the super-friends blossomed but Alex’s especially. 

Every Friday night Kelly was at game nights. The rest of the friends silently decided to pair Kelly and Alex together. Kara got a little bit jealous at how well they worked at every game together. Kara didn’t say anything when she noticed how happy her sister looked. There was something about the way her sister looked at Kelly that made Kara smile. 

Kelly and Alex hung out a lot outside of the group. They got breakfast on weekends, went jogging when they weren’t so tired. Two nights a week they had dinner together either at each other’s place or at a new restaurant. They never ran out of things to talk about even though they texted durning the day and nights. 

Kelly or Alex wouldn’t admit it to anyone but they had feelings for each other. Their feelings each grew from strangers, to friends. Then to this indescribable unspoken romantic feelings. It took a lot for them to not say anything. I guess in each of their own ways they were afraid the other didn’t feel the same. 

Somethings Alex did Kelly fell more. Alex would watch the way Kelly just listened to anyone. The way she never seemed to complain. Always giving you her full and complete attention. There was something about that, that Alex admired. Their attraction for each other was always more than just a physical one. For both women they understood each other in an emotional, compassionate and spiritual way. 

Kelly had decided to tell Alex how she felt. She thought Alex felt the same way. There was something about Alex that always made Kelly feel nervous. Not in a bad way but in like a school girl with a crush way. Kelly was going to see if Alex wanted together Friday afternoon. 

Kelly dialed Alex’s number and got so nervous. Alex answered on the third ring answering excitedly. “Hi Kelly. How are you?” Kelly smiles before answering. “I am good. And you?” “Good can’t wait to beat everyone tonight.” Alex smiled. “Yes me to. I was actually calling to see if you were busy this afternoon. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to meet up in the park for like a late lunch? If your busy thats fine.” Kelly rushed out mentally yelling at herself. 

Alex answered quickly. “I would love to, it’s a slow day at work. I can meet you there in like an hour.” Kelly smiled “Perfect I’ll meet you by the fountain in the center.” “Great I’ll see you then bye.” Once they both hang up smiling and letting out a heavy sigh. 

Kelly gets a picnic basket ready. With Alex’s favorite sandwiches some snacks, water. She didn’t mean to make it seem romantic but it ends up being exactly that. Kelly chose to walk to the park it was a nice day and gave her time to think. She really likes Alex but is also worried what will happen to their friendship if it’s one sided. Getting to the fountain she sets the basket on the ground and waits for Alex. She isn’t waiting long before she hears her name being called. 

Turning to the person who just called her name she smiles and is pulled into a hug. “So I figured we could have a picnic before we beat everyone tonight.” Kelly holds up the basket showing Alex. “I would never say no to a picnic. Let’s go” They walk to an empty grassy area and set the blanket out. Kelly pulls out the food and sets it between her and Alex.

Alex chuckles picking up one of the sandwich’s. “Hey my favorite you remembered thank you.” She winks at Kelly while taking a bite of it. “No problem. I figured sandwiches were just the right thing for a picnic.” Kelly takes a bit out of her own. “They definitely are. You know it’s been years since I’ve had a picnic. I almost forgot how calm and simple it is.” Alex looks at Kelly smiling. 

They sit there looking at the ducks and people playing in the park when Kelly decided to tell Alex.”Hey Alex.” Alex can sense hesitation in her voice she nods giving Kelly all her attention. “I want to tell you something and I hope this doesn’t make anything weird between us. But these last few months getting to know you have been the best. We grew into fast friends and I love that. You helped me adjust to a new city under crazy conditions.” Kelly finally looked up to see Alex smiling. 

“Hanging out with you has made me fell things that I haven’t felt in a long time. Conversations with you are honestly the highlights of my days. There is something about you that makes me nervous but like in a good way.” She huffs hating that she’s rambling. 

“I guess what I am trying to say is that I like you. I like spending my free time with you I just really-“ Kelly’s sentence is cut off when Alex leans over the food and kisses her. Their first kiss is like no kiss they have had before. The kiss ends naturally and to soon if they were being honest. “I really like you to. Like a lot. I feel the same way you do if not more so.” Alex leans back smiling at Kelly who is also smiling. 

“So the picnic wasn’t to much of a cheesy way to tell you?” Kelly shyly asks. “No it is perfect. Better than anyway I was thinking of telling you.” Kelly looks at Alex questionably. “I was going to tell you while we walked to J’onn’s or while we were on a run. Except every time I chickened out. But I’m so glad you said something.” Kelly leaned in to kiss Alex. She leans back. “I’ve been waiting to kiss you.” Alex kisses her once more “I’ve been waiting to kiss you.” Their feelings were out in the open and mutual. Both women now couldn’t wait to see where their relationship goes.


End file.
